


The Chat's Toys

by Etherious01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Balls Growth, Chat Akuma, Clothes Rippage, Corruption, Fetish Story, Jealous Chat Noir, Large Cock, Love Letters, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mindbreak, Muscle Growth, Penis Size, Secret Crush, Transformation, Unrealistic Sizes, cat transformation, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etherious01/pseuds/Etherious01
Summary: Chat Noir is a very jealous kitty, especially when it comes to his lady. When Luka tries to persuade Chat to organize a date between the two, he makes the biggest mistake of his life, and Chat puts him through tests that fail terribly. Unfortunately, Chat’s jealousy might prove destructive to Paris, especially when his own Akuma get involved.Fair Warning, this is a fetish story, with unrealistic sizes, you've been warned!





	The Chat's Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Another backburner story, hope you enjoy if this is your kind of thing!

“Hm, I wonder if she’ll say yes…”

Deep in the heart of Paris, in the middle of the night, one boy was currently wondering that, idly strumming on his guitar half-heartedly. His life was his guitar, but Luka couldn’t quite focus on it. He was a fairly tall teen, even for his age, although his hair was certainly exotic, the dark roots lightening into teal edges, something that took him ages to figure out how to pull off. He wore a Jagged Stone t-shirt, along with a pair of tight ripped jeans, covering it all with a light blue hooded jacket.

His hands were masterfully going through the cords to one of his favorite Jagged Stone songs, the pick idly clenched between his black-colored nails while his bracelets rubbed against the white and black guitar. The reason he was so distracted was he was watching his tv at the same time, the news playing on it from earlier this morning, Chat and Ladybug’s latest exploits showing on it. The akuma itself wasn’t too remarkable, something out of a cheesy Hercules movie. ‘Hawkmoth must be losing his touch…’ he thought as he easily strummed the next set of chords.

The other reason he was so distracted was whether or not Chat carried out what he asked him to do. He couldn’t catch Ladybug before she yo-yo’d off to wherever, so he’d approached Chat to give her a letter for him, asking her for a date later tonight at his house. He didn’t ask that of course, but he had to wonder if Chat took care of it for him. “Dude didn’t look to happy…” He muttered to himself. Chat definitely gave him a very strange look.

He heard a pair of footsteps outside his window and eagerly jumped up, quickly putting his guitar next to him on his bed. “Ladybug!” He shouted, eyes shining with hope as he threw open the window, only to find… “You’re not Ladybug…” He said, Chat reclining against his balcony, arms crossed, his smile seeming a bit forced. “What are you doing here?” He asked, spotting his letter in Chat’s hand, the top torn open. “You read my letter?! Aren’t there like, privacy laws against that!”

Chat dropped the letter, the ornately decorated envelope dropping to the ground as he slowly inched towards Luka, his eyes focused intensely on him. Luka gulped as he did, the way he walked and the way his eyes narrowed in the moonlight, his belt tail somehow twitching behind him; all of it reminded him less of a superhero, and more of a predator. “Well, it concerns My Lady after all…” He partially growled, his clawed gloves clenching and unclenching.

“I-I didn’t realize you had a monopoly on your partner…” Luka gulped, slowly stepping back as Chat slowly forced him back into his room, his leg brushing against the edge of his bed, his eyes looking down as he realized he couldn’t back up any more.

“Well, that’s the thing, she’s My Lady, so…” Chat got up closer, right directly in the older boy’s face, Luka idly realizing the superhero was the same height as him. “If you want a stab at My Lady’s heart, then you’ll have to prove yourself to me first.”

“P-prove myself?” Luka stammered out, a bead of sweat rolling down his brow. Is he talking about a fighting contest? He wouldn’t stand a chance! He was just him, and Chat was a superhero! He could practically see the tight muscles tensing under his suit. He was one of the few who could rock that suit, every graceful movement accentuating each muscle across his entire body, from his arms, his chest, all the way down to his bulge. ‘Wait, bulge?’ He thought, Chat’s crotch bulging distinctly more so than he thought it did.

“Heh, these suits are more useful than you think.” Chat smirked. “It’s hard to fight with something that big between your legs, so they can help out a bit that way. But prove yourself in the ultimate contest.” He purred, his cold breath rushing across Luka’s face as his more muscled chest rubbed against Luka’s less athletic one, one clawed hand reaching down to cub Luka’s pants which were now bulging against his will. “A contest of love.” He smirked, as his other hand grabbed Luka by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Luka’s eyes went wide as one of the hottest heroes in Paris locked him in a full kiss on the lips. He might’ve been more interested in Ladybug, but Chat was one hell of a kisser, the hero forcing his tongue in his mouth too, letting in roll around. At the same time, his hand massaged Luka’s hard-on, his palm rubbing against his shaft while his fingers massaged his balls through the fabric. Eventually though he lifted a clawed finger up, and masterfully cut the fabric open, his claws cutting through his tight jeans like butter, letting his hard member flop out at the same time, Luka moaning through the kiss as Chat’s gloved hand wrapped around it, the rough material teasing the sensitive skin.

Luka almost lost it in the kiss as Chat started giving a slow jerk at the same time, before remembering this was a test. If he wanted to see Ladybug… His eyes regained some focus as he grabbed Chat by his bell, the hero’s eyes widening slightly as Luka forced his own tongue against Chat’s, Chat smirking as their tongues rubbed against each other. ‘Looks like It’s time for the next stage.’ He thought, hooking his leg behind Luka’s legs, and sweeping them out from under him. “WHOA!” Luka shouted, falling back down on his bed, legs hanging over the edge, his face blushed as he looked up to the grinning hero. Chat looked down at him, seeing his little rival below him.

“My my, aren’t the little adventurous one?” Chat purred, as he bent down. For all his flirtatiousness, Luka was a fairly average dude, if not a rule-breaker for sure, his uncut cock barely breaking 6 inches, although he had a King Albert piercing at the tip, Chat hooking one claw through the tip, and pulling slightly, Luka tensing at the pleasurable yet painful situation. He’d gotten it in a fit of rebellion, but it certainly made things feel weird there. “Heh, I see the carpet matches the drapes too.” Chat chuckled, Luka blushing at the thought as Chat could see his wild bush, which for some reason he’d decided to give his pubic hair the same dye job as his head, the dark base fading into the same teal. Chat wrapped his gloved hand around Luka’s manhood again, the sharp tips poking the sensitive skin and making him twitch. “Have you even gotten a chance to use this?” Chat grinned, licking his lips as he bent over.

“N-not ye-OH!” Luka moaned as Chat gave his cock a long lick, his tongue feeling stranglely rough against his head as he lapped at his slightly salty pre, his hands gripping at his sheets as the cat-hero started giving him a blow job, his tongue swirling at the tip, under his foreskin and occasionally pulling at his piercing. Luka reached up to you with his nipple slightly, the nub bulging more than the average one under his shirt. This wasn’t nearly how he expected the night would go, his toes curling every time he felt Chat’s sharper than average teeth brush against his head.

‘He doesn’t taste too bad, but probably still nothing like my lady.’ Chat thought, eyes looking up at Luka’s face currently lost in his pleasure. ‘Still, could be more.’ He smirked, before relaxing his throat slightly, and took Luka’s cock completely to the base, burying his sensitive nose in Luka’s bush, and taking in just a bit of his scent.

“OH FUCK!” Luka cried, feeling Chat’s wet throat tighten around him, the muscles somehow massaging every last inch of his cock, and feeling like absolutely heaven. He honestly didn’t know how it could get better, as Chat’s tongue swirled around the base of his shaft, his hands teasing the bluenette’s balls, giving them a little squeeze and scratch here and there. He gave his hips a few thrusts, trying to thrust his cock as deep into Chat’s waiting maw as he could.

It was only a matter of time before he felt his cock getting ready to burst, his face flushed a deep red that complimented his dyed hair, Luka trying to pin the cat hero’s head down as he started face-fucking the hero as hard as he could, burying his grip in the wild golden locks. His panting grew deeper as his thrusts grew more violent, his eyes starting to roll back as he felt himself just about to burst, only for Chat to pull away just a tantalizing inch from a cliff of pleasure. “Oh come on!” He whined, quickly moving his hand down to give his wet, pre-soaked cock the last few strokes it needed, at least until he felt a gloved hand grab it.

“Ah ah ah…” Chat waved his finger in front in front of Luka’s face as he gave Luka’s cock a little squeeze, Luka grunting as he felt the pressure in his stomach dissipate slightly, the bluenette giving the hero an angered look before Chat put his finger on his lips, giving him a small shush. “Now now, you’ve still got your own proving to do…” He grinned, reaching behind him and grabbing his baton, extending it to hit the light switch, Luka’s eyes blinking as the room suddenly grew dark, the only thing he was able to see was the glowing green eyes of Chat, his silhouette illuminated by the moon.

“Wh-wha-?” Luka stammered out, an unzipping sound catching his ears as Chat stepped back slightly, his shadow shifting slightly as he heard the sound of clothing shuffling, Chat obviously pulling something out as something decently heavy plopped to the ground, Chat’s eyes smirking in the dark at him. “What are you doin-?” He tried to ask, at least until Chat jumped onto his lap, his legs and arms wrapping around Luka’s body like a cat around a leg as he knocked the civilian back on his bed, his words cut off in another kiss as Chat’s noticeably warmer body rubbed against him.

“It’s time to see long you last now.” Chat purred, looking down at Luka’s flushed face underneath him as his now mostly naked body rubbed against Luka’s, his gloved hand reaching down to position Luka’s lubed cock, lining it up with his ready hole.

“Wai-OH FUCK!” Luka gasped out, as he felt Chat’s cheeks spread around his cock, the warm even better and tighter than his mouth, and infinitely better than just his own hand. Chat moaning as he felt himself get filled. As soon as he’d heard Luka wanted to try to take his Lady, he’d immediately started preparing for tonight, having snuck a rather large dildo in when no one was looking. It had taken him a few tries, but he’d managed to finally get it in somehow despite having little experience with it, the results showing as he took Luka quite easily. Luka was drooling as Chat bottomed out, his tight ass rubbing directly against Luka’s pelvis.

“Mmm, not nearly as good as my new toy, but still feels pretty good.” Chat purred, adjusting himself to the feeling he still hadn’t quite gotten used to, placing one gloved hand on his stomach. While not as filling, he enjoyed the warmth it provided. “Now then, you just need to last 5 minutes.” Chat smirked, pulling his baton out and pushing the paw-print on it, a clock popping on it, counting down from 5:00. “Succeed, and you’ll get your date with my Lady.” Chat ran his finger down Luka’s shirt, cutting the tight fabric open, exposing his fairly toned stomach. He leaned in close as he moved to his knees, slowly pushing himself up, “And there’ll be punishment.” And with that he slammed down.

‘So tight!’ Luke thought, gritting his teeth as he looked down at the clock. 4:29. ‘This isn’t going to be easy…’ He was already close enough from that oral job as is! But he still had to put an effort into it too, Chat would know if he wasn’t. ‘For Ladybug!’ He thought, as he grabbed Chat by his sides, trying to thrust forward as deeply as he could.

“Mmm, you’ve got some spunk.” Chat said, feeling Luka’s cock inside him. He had to admit, feeling the piercing inside him added some added flavor. His eyes looked over. 3:48. Time to accelerate this. “Now let’s see your spunk.” He grinned as he slammed down harder, squeezing as tightly around Luka’s cock as he could. He looked around Luka’s tattered shirt, rubbing one finger down his lightly toned stomach. He wasn’t athletic like Chat, but he had a budding set of pecs, and a budding set of abs. His glowing eyes caught something else as well. “Couldn’t resist just one, could you?” He asked, reaching up and giving Luka’s nipple a tight squeeze, his fingers rubbing slightly against the barbell piercing on it. “Now aren’t you a naughty little boy?” He grinned, giving it a twist. 3:04.

Luka moaned as Chat added another hand, giving his other nipple and its matching barbell a twist. ‘Maybe these weren’t the best idea…’ He thought, already feeling his balls starting to tighten up again. He was getting close, and he still had 2:26 left! Chat smirked, watching as Luka’s movements grew more and more tense. Luka looked up, his eyes slowly adjusting as he saw Chat’s smirking face, and he felt his temper flare slightly. He was looking down on him! “Well, two can play at that game!!” He yelled, every twist of Chat’s hands sending shocks down his spine, taking advantage of his grip under around Chat’s waist to flip him around, the hero’s eyes going briefly wide as Luka was suddenly on top, taking advantage of his position to hammer inside.

‘Unexpected, but useful.’ Chat thought, moaning as Luka thrust in, his cock hitting all kind of new angles with his position, his eyes looking at the clock just briefly before wrapping around him, thrusting his hips upward as well, Luka’s face trying to remain steady as he realized Chat was getting the upper hand. “Time for the final blow.” Chat grinned, leaning in as he gave one final deep kiss, tightening around Luka’s cock while his claws raked against Luka’s back.

“CU-FUCK!” Luka gasped, the triple assault being too much for him as he felt himself unload, Chat moaning as Luka came inside him, his tail somehow twitching with each burst, feeling as every white spurt shot out, Luka trying to bury himself as deeply as he could, eyes shut tightly. Nothing mattered except for this awesome feeling, just sitting there, him, his cock, and Chat’s awesome ass. “That was… fucking awesome…” If Chat felt this awesome, how good would Ladybug feel? Wait, Ladybug! ‘The contest!’ He thought, eyes shooting wide-open as he looked down, and his heart sunk.

Chat looked up, smirking happily, his baton with the clock on its hands, its timer paused at 1:09. “69 seconds left.” He purred, Luka’s eyes moving down, as Chat pulled up, Luka’s softening cock flopping out as Chat gave a quick flip, plopping Luka down on his bed while flipping over to the other side. “What a Cat-astrophe. I guess you lose.” He said, as he flopped down on the other side, Luka flipping around as he looked up.

“You cheated! There was no way I could’ve won!” Luka yelled, looking at the naked superhero, the moon illuminating his frame. All he was clad in was in belt tail, boots, and gloves, together with his Chat mask and ears. His back was currently facing Luka, his toned back and tight ass facing him, a bit of his cum leaking out of his hole, as he turned around, his face giving a Cheshire cat-like grin, as he placed one hand on his hips.

“Well, you couldn’t keep your temper in check.” He said. Luka looking somewhat sheepish. He did have a point at that. “Can’t expect me to let such an ill-tempered boy date my partner now, can you?” Luka’s eyes moved to the side, he did have a bit of a point. “But you lost. It’s time for punishment.” Chat said as he turned around, Luka gulping as he saw the hero was packing nearly twice what he had, easily 11 inches worth! In the blink of an eye, Chat was on him, one hand easily pinning him down as his muscles flexed, his strength much greater than Luka’s.

“But you are right, I didn’t expect you to win.” He laughed, Luka paling at that as Chat reached behind him again, his eyes narrowing. “You’re mine now.” He said, pulling out his baton and pushing a button on it to open it up. Luka looking up as a familiar butterfly flopped out. “Thought it might be useful.” Chat said, as it perched on his finger. “I always wondered what these things could do.” He said, as it shifted to his palm and he clenched around it. “CATACLYSM!” He shouted, his hand glowing with a green energy before opening it again, the butterfly’s white color now shifted to a black with green cracks around it, its form shifted to that of a tiny black cat.

“W-what are you gonna do with that?” Luka gulped, trying to scooth as far away as he could. No one knew too much about them, but everyone knew those butterflies had something to do with people turning into those monsters. There was a reason Ladybug always went after them, he remembered, his eyes alternating between the now feline Akuma in Chat’s hand, and the large cock unnervingly close to his own ass., Chat giving his massive uncut cock a few strokes, pre already leaking out.

“I’ve always been curious how these things worked.” Chat said, looking at the feline cat twirling around his finger. Plagg had explained somewhat how they work to him once. Apparently, the akuma were born from the gift of generosity, but horribly twisted. Normally Hawkmoth put the Akuma under his control by corrupting the butterfly, but now… Chat looked at the cat in his hand, rubbing happily against him. He was its master now… He looked down at Luka, his hand floating closer to the bluenette, “But using it on you just seems a waste.” Chat smirked, reaching down and merging the cat Akuma with his own cock, moaning as it took on a glowing black hue, tickling every inch of it. Chat moaned, the tingling spreading from his cock to cover his entire body, like tiny little electric sparks jumping from every never. “Ah, that feels good!” He moaned, giving his cock a few strokes.

Luka blinked in surprise, “What are you doing?!” He shouted, eyes shocked at Chat’s actions. His hand twitched, lifting it up to look closely as a set of actual claws tore their way through the sturdy material, grunting as fur gradually tore its way through, wiggling his hand as it resembled more a paw then a hand, the skin of his fingers and palms thickening slightly as the fur’s growth started traveling further up his arm, his arm muscles swelling and growing more defined as the fur stopped mid-bicep.

“Mrow, that was unexpected.” Chat said, giving his hand a few test clenches as his other hand followed suit, grunting as the growth started spreading through the rest of his body. His chest broadening and thickening while he reached down and grabbed Luka by his tattered shirt, pulling him down to his crotch, Chat’s leaking cock head rubbing against his cheek, Luka trying to push away as Chat’s hand grabbed him by the back of his head, “Now suck!” He growled, forcing Luka down, eyes going wide as Chat shoved his cock completely down his throat. Luka couldn’t even moan as he felt himself squeeze around the French hero’s cock, having never had anything that large shoved inside him.

Luka gagged as Chat pulled out slightly and thrust back inside, his throat bulging as it tried to wrap around the thick cock. “Mmm, I wonder what the bottom half feels like as well.” He grunted, grabbing him with both hands and forcing Luka somehow deeper onto it. He looked up, watching as the growth started spreading down his chest, Luka slightly panicking as watching as the swelling chest followed into his stomach, the lightly defined set of abs growing more broader and deeper. His eyes followed as the growth reached the lower set of abs and waist, his tail belt tearing off as a new furry tail grew behind him. He saw the tremor continue lower and his eyes widened in shock, knowing what would be coming next. He grabbed Chat’s ass, hoping to find enough grip to get off, feeling as the toned ass grew firmer and rounder underneath. “What’s the matter, Chat got your tongue?” Chat grinned, moaning as he felt Luka’s mouth and throat tighten around his growing member.

Luka’s jaw popped as Chat’s cock somehow grew thicker, going even deeper as it coated his throat in the hero’s pre, somehow feeling it forcing itself out as it grew bigger! Eventually, right when he thought he was going to suffocate, his stomach filling up quickly with pre, he felt Chat’s cock flop out, shooting up and grazing him on his nose. He grunted, getting a mouthful of cum at the same time. He felt heat flush through his entire body, some of the sweetest taste he’d ever had filling his mouth, his stomach completely filled with the same substance. “Mmm, now that’s good.” Chat purred, his cock already doubled in size and still growing, a pair of furry balls flopping against his thighs, with no end in sight. He moaned, his cock the hardest it’s ever been, panting as he saw Chat towering over him.

The hero smirked down at him, his legs broadening as he tore through his shoes, clawed feet wiggling as his lengthening toes dug groves in the wooden floor. Luka was about to say something until he felt his stomach growl, clutching it in slight discomfort, feeling his cock growth harder than it ever had before. He couldn’t even respond, his cock still agonizingly hard as Chat smirked down at him, panting as his feet tore through his shoes, clawed feet wiggling as his lengthening toes dug groves in the wooden floor. Luka’s stomach continued rumbling, feeling up while locking eyes on Chat’s cock. He licked his lips, picking up a little stray bit of Chat’s cum off his lips, and he went stiff, his body instantly tingling with pleasure.

“FUCK!” He shouted, his cock instantly cumming in one of the strongest orgasms he’d ever had, raining cum all over his bare chest. But even after his cum stopped, his orgasm wouldn’t stop at all. “Wh-what’s going on!” Luka panted, his cock throbbing harder and harder, falling on his back again as he looked down, eyes barely able to see his cock growing. Drooling, he gasped as it inched larger and larger, back arching as it did, reaching up to massage his tender nipple. A simple pulse in his chest distracted as his pecs swelled under his grip, cutting off his view of his cock rapidly.

Chat leaned on the edge of the bed’s railing as he watched the show, giving his cock a few strokes at the same time. Luka gave a glance down to his hand, watching as his fingers swelled like sausages, growing thicker by the second. His hand had already doubled in size, while his other one reached down to wrap around his cock. All Luka knew though was that he needed more of Chat’s delicious seed. Part of Chat’s transformation had resulted in his cum gaining highly addictive and transformative qualities, such as what Luka was going through now.

With a boom, Luka’s arm exploded in size, biceps the size of basketballs surging into an existence, while his forearm thickened in response, powerful muscles that could crush melons with ease. His feet tore out of his shoes, his wriggling toes blasting the soles off. “S-so hot! S-so empty!” Luka cried, Chat giving his body a running glance as his calves tore out of the legs, throbbing thighs growing to the same thickness as Chat’s torso. He whistled as the growth reached Luka’s ass, the flat muscle bulging into thick, firm globes as large as a beach ball, spreading around his hole which was gaping, begging to be filled with something thick.  
“P-please Chat, I-I need it! Fill me with your huge cock!” Luka begged, eyes rolling back in heat as one by one, abs deep enough to lose a finger in rose out of his chest, forming a nice grove for his cock to lay in, the member stopping just short of the massive shelf that was his pecs, one hand wrapping around his cock while the other massaged his massive nipple, the organ as thick as his old fist. Chat’s eyes rose slightly as a white liquid started leaking out the more Luka played with it, smirking as he recognized the sweet smell of milk, getting up as he reached down to pick up his suit, green sparkles flashing around it as he did.

The bed creaked underneath Luka as it collapsed, no longer able to support the weight of the growing titan, his bones cracking and reforming to support his new size, his height shooting up, just stretching his muscles slightly before lengthening again, becoming a massive hulking 10 foot giant, his legs spread apart, completely opening himself to his new master, no other rational thought except his need to orgasm going through his mind. “Please Chat, fuck me!” He drooled, stroking off a cock as big as a small human underneath.

“Mrow, kitty’s pleased.” Chat said, giving a test flex of his glove, adjusted to fingerless ones to make room for his padded fingers. Below, he no longer had his shoes, letting his pawed feet wag free, while his pants ended around mid-calf. “Bit tighter than I remember.” He muttered, pulling at the collar while it wrapped tightly around his muscled chest, the addition of two leather belts wrapping in an x around it, while giving his bell a tiny flick. “Now then, I think I’ve kept you waiting long enough.” He said, looking at the drooling Luka as he lined himself up with Luka’s burning taint, just rimming around the edge.

“Mm, I almost forgot.” Chat said, pulling out his baton before dialing a number on it. “Nathalie, I need one of our storage facilities ready.” He spoke to his dad’s assistant, making sure to use his Adrian voice, not Chat’s. “Just don’t tell him, I need to… ungh, store something for a friend.” He barely repressed a moan as he slowly sheathed himself deeper, Luka already cumming again as Chat filled him. “Wh-what was that?” Chat said, absent-mindedly scooping up a bit of the milk leaking from Luka’s swollen pecs as he brought it up to his lips for a taste. “AH!” He moaned, feeling his body surge just a little bit bigger. “N-nothing, sorry, just some good ice cream, gotta go, be home soon!” With that, he hung, flinging his phone behind him. He licked his lips as he finally bottomed out, Luka left a complete drooling wreck.

“P-please, f-fuck me! Make me cum!” Luka cried, his tight ring wrapping around Chat’s cock as his furry balls smacked against Luka’s round, muscled ass. Chat was all too happy to oblige, grabbing the inside of his thighs and thrusted inside, his addictive pre lubing Luka’s insides up, making it easier for him to thrust inside, and just as easy to hit Luka’s sweet spot, sending him into yet another orgasm, raining cum down on him and sticking a few bits in Chat’s hair. Chat grinned, holding up Luka’s letter in his hand. Slowly it disintegrated under his destructive grip as he looked back up. He’d personally make Luka wouldn’t think twice about going after his Lady, or anyone else for that matter, gearing up as he prepared to give Luka the reaming of his life, his moans echoing for hours under the Parisian moon.

To be continued


End file.
